


Obsessed

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Domination, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Pet Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Skwisgaar can't get the lawyer out of his head and so he seeks him out to get his fix.





	Obsessed

In the midst of the night it came back, haunting him. The memories wouldn’t leave him alone and he knew it was wrong. The Swede rose from his bed and went to the mirror, his hair was a mess. He looked back in disgust as the whore he had laid. She was by far one of the worst that he’d had. He growled at himself as he felt the need to go to his tormentor. He hated the person so much, hated him for always bringing the blond back. 

He came upon that damned door, holding his breath, he knocked. The footsteps behind it were calm despite the hour Skwisgaar had came upon it. The door opened and there stood the damned man himself, Charles Ofdensen. “Mays Is comes in?” Skwisgaar asked, “Of course.” Charles replied with one raised eyebrow. He backed away from the door, allowing the Swede in to join him, “I was just finishing up some paperwork.” Charles remarked, gesturing to the piles upon piles of paper on his desk.

Skwisgaar grabbed Charles’s shoulders once he spun back around to face the blond. “Charlies, gets de fuck outs of mine head!” He cried, “What are you referencing, Skwisgaar?” Charles questioned, “Charlies, Is…” He gripped at his blond hair, “Is can’ts forgets! It ams likes Is needs you!” He cried, Charles chuckled. The lawyer grabs the blond by his hips and pulls him close, “How pitiful, Skwisgaar.” He remarked. Charles brings one of his hands to grasp Skwisgaar’s chin and run his thumb over the blond’s lips. The Swede had a horrible need to submit, something none of his one night stands could know or see. Charles rubs circles into the guitarist’s hips, “You’ve been awfully avoidant of me, don’t you believe that calls for punishment?” He asks.

The blond only nodded in response, Charles hand went to Skwisgaar’s throat, “Speak or so help me God, I will bend you over that couch and take you as you are.” Charles growled, “And believe me, I have pent up stress you wouldn’t believe.” He continued. Skwisgaar spoke, “Jas sir.” Charles smirked, “Good boy.” He said, Charles picks up the blond and swings him over his shoulder. Charles put him in front of the desk and was quick to bend him over. 

Charles slid off his belt and pulled down the blonde’s underwear. The manager leaned into Skwisgaar’s ear and whispered, “Count.” Skwisgaar answered, “Jas sir.” The obedience earned Skwisgaar a small pat on the back. Charles gives him a small first last, “One!” Skwisgaar said. The second came a bit hard, “Two!” The Swede spoke. Eventually the lashings were coming down hard and fast and when Skwisgaar was done counting he’d gotten twenty. Charles places the belt beside the blond’s head, “Good boy.” Charles complimented, leaving kisses along Skwisgaar’s neck. The blond could not deny he loved the pain Charles gave him, he craved it like the sweetest cake he’d ever had.

The manager slid his hand up and down the blond’s back, soon the manager’s nails were digging in. Skwisgaar groaned at the delicious pain that ripped through him, “C-Charlies.” He groaned as Charles leaned up into his ear. The manager’s voice was soft but demanding, “Why don’t you give me a kiss to apologize for ignoring me.” Charles said, he let off Skwisgaar’s back and the blond spun around to see him. The blond placed a hand on the manager’s cheek and leaned into him, kissing him. Charles reached around the man’s back and dug his nails into the scratch marks from before. 

Their kiss escalated to tongue and teeth, Charles grabbed onto the blonde’s body as it belonged to him. They broke away to breathe, “Get on your knees.” Charles ordered, Skwisgaar obeyed as always. Charles wrapped his hands around blond locks and pulled his hair back, forcing the blond to look up at him. The brunet undid his fly and button, pulling out his cock. Skwisgaar remembered why he loved it so much in that moment. Charles looked down at the blond, “Open your mouth.” He demanded, Skwisgaar opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Charles smirked and rubbed his member on Skwisgaar’s tongue, teasing the blond and reminding him that he came crawling to the brunet. 

Finally the brunet tires of teasing and shoves his cock down that pretty Scandinavian throat. Skwisgaar choked but did not fight, looking up at Charles with dazed eyes. Charles holds the blond’s head close by his hair, brutally skull fucking the blond. Skwisgaar moaned and gagged, sucking for all his worth as Charles skull fucked the blond roughly, “So good for me.” Charles remarked, “You’ve been quite a good boy this evening.” He added. Skwisgaar nodded his head and hummed, “Do you want a reward, hmm?” Charles inquired, Skwisgaar nodded and hummed again. If there was anything Skwisgaar knew about sex with other men it was how to give oral. Charles gave a few last thrusts into the blond’s mouth and pulled him off. 

Charles’s pets Skwisgaar’s head, “Stand, my pet.” Charles coerced, Skwisgaar did as instructed and Charles bends him over the desk once more. Charles takes the lube from his desk drawer and covers two fingers with it. The brunet places one hand on Skwisgaar’s lower back, Charles lets his finger teased, going around Skwisgaar’s cute little hole. Soon his index finger sinks into the taller man’s hole, not much of a disturbance other than a little burning. Then there was a second and Skwisgaar whimpered and moved his hips a small bit out of discomfort. “Hush, pet.” Charles whispered as he scissors his fingers inside the blond.

Soon the blond is groaning and moaning, biting his bottom lips and squirming for more, “Mores, pleases sir.” Skwisgaar begs, “No, no, pet, that’s quite enough of that.” The brunet says as he pulls his fingers from within Skwisgaar. The Swede whines which earns him a smack on his red ass, “Don’t you dare whine at me.” Charles growled intimidatingly. “J-Jas sir, sorries sir.” Skwisgaar whimpered, “I’m going to make you sorry.” Charles hissed, “I’ll use you until you’re exhausted.” He spat. Lining himself up with the taller man and shoving in, Skwisgaar cried out. It had been a while since their last encounter and it took him awhile to adjust, Charles was definitely bigger than average. 

Charles was soft and sweet in the beginning and soon it evolved to fast and forceful. Skwisgaar was groaning and moaning, gasping and digging his nails into the desk. The manager tangles his hand in blond locks and buried his teeth into beautiful ivory skin, bringing the crimson blood to sight, licking it and kissing it. He gave Skwisgaar four of these. Soon he got tired of not seeing Skwisgaar’s face; Charles flipped the Swede onto his back and continued with his attack on the blond’s prostate. Skwisgaar brings Charles down close and begins to give Charlie love bites as well, moaning and groaning into the manager's neck.

Skwisgaar pulls away from the brunet’s neck and begins to viciously makeout with him. It was hot, both of them sweating and Skwisgaar broke the kiss to finally get air as well to let out an extraordinarily loud moan. “Charlies! Is-! Is ams goings to-! A-ah!’ His head hits the desk as he lets off onto his stomach as well as Charles’s. The brunet smirks, “I’m not done with you yet.” He growled as he leans down to kiss the blond violently, letting his hand go down to stroke the Swede. Charles was addicted to how Skwisgaar looked when he was overly sensitive.

The blond could not deny he loved the pain. Skwisgaar came another two times before Charles’s grip on Skwisgaar’s hips got shaky and overly tight. “S-Skwisgaar.” He growled through his teeth, “Say my name.” Charles growled as he thrust ridiculously hard and fast into the blond, “Charlies.” Skwisgaar moaned pitifully as he left off his fourth time, “A-ah!” Charles groaned as he pushed in harshly and came. Skwisgaar groaned at the warmth, “C-Charlie!” He squealed, with his head back Charles gave back a breathless, “Skwisgaar.” The blond was filled with Charles’s seed and he was embarrassed at how much he liked it, how good it felt.

The brunet pulls out and watches his seed leaking from the Scandinavian hole, “Would you care to sleep in my apartment, Skwisgaar?” Charles asked, after he’d caught his breath, Skwisgaar nodded as he panted. Charles smirked and lifted the blond up, hoisting him up and over his shoulder. “I hope you know it’s going to be very hard to forget this.” Charles said, “Is ams alreadies addicted.” Skwisgaar said. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Charles’s back, he knew this was far from the last time this would happen. He wasn’t necessarily upset about that fact though.


End file.
